Double crossed
by Music books horses
Summary: Rose is just an ordinary girl looking for love and living a simple life with her best friends Lissa and Victoria but that all changes when Dimitri shows up with a gun shot wound at Roses door step, Rose soon comes to realize her life will never be simple again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Hope y'all like this :P I'm trying to be different here :) so please read and review! I love any comments you have good or bad ^^ enjoy! And ill update soon if people like it enough. **

**Rose POV**

The sun shines down brightly and the grass is green as can be. The flowers are blooming and everyone has a smile on their face. It is truly one of those perfect days that make you feel like everything in the world is right and nothing can go wrong.

Currently, I'm on my way to the bus stop to pick up my best friends who just got back from college. It's summer break and we all live together when they aren't off at school.

My windows are rolled down and the sun is warming my face. I'm so excited. I haven't seen Lissa and Victoria since Christmas. I hated not being able to go to college with them but I had to stay home and take care of my mother.

I pull up next to the bus stop and turn off the car, waiting. It shouldn't be long until they're here. I lean my head back against the head rest and just watch the people passing by. I feel my chest tighten a little whenever a happy couple holding hands passes by. I'm already twenty-one and I can honestly say I've never been in love. Sure, I've had a couple boyfriends here and there but never anything serious. I'm even still a virgin. Every time I see a happy couple I always get a little sad wishing I could find someone. Lissa has her boyfriend Christian who she's been dating for almost three years now and Victoria and my friend Eddie started going out last year and so far are going strong. I'm the only one without anyone. Sighing I focus back on the people walking back and laugh as I see some toddler give his mom a hard time.

Finally about ten minutes later I see their bus pull up and them climb out laughing and smiling. I hop out of the car and run over to them.

"Liss! Vicky! Oh my god, I missed you guys!" I throw my arms around them both, pulling them in for a group hug. They both laugh and hug me back.

"We missed you too Rose," Lissa says, placing a sisterly kiss on my cheek, while Victoria kisses the other. I just laugh and hook my arms through theirs and lead them to the car.

Soon, we've pilled their bags into the truck and are on our way back to our house. We joke and laugh the whole way home, and they tell me about how college life is and I tell them how my mom's doing and how work has been going.

About twenty minutes later, we arrive home and I help them carry their bags inside. Once we have everything settled down we decide to order lunch and just chill for the rest of the day.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the front door. I figure it's just the food delivery. I open the door and bam! Standing in front of me is the most gorgeous man I have ever seen, shoulder length hair, beautiful brown eyes and the best body I've ever seen. It takes me a few seconds to take him all on before I realize he's breathing really hard and holding his hand against his shoulder. That's when I notice the blood seeping through his fingers as he clutches his shoulder.

"Please, please! Is Victoria here? She told me this was her address, please! I am her brother, Dimitri," the man tells me, gasping for air.

Quickly, I open the door and let him in. I know Victoria has a brother but she said he was in Russia and would never come and see her. She never had any pictures to show us because he always refused to take any.

Dimitri trips through the front door and almost falls before I catch him, keeping him steady.

"Easy there," I say to him.

"Victoria! Get your ass out here now we have an emergency!" I yell.

Victoria comes running around the corner and freezes when she sees Dimitri.

"Oh my god, what happened?" she yells at Dimitri.

"Please Vicky, just let me stay here until I fix this up and then I'll leave," Dimitri barely gasps out.

"Dimitri you're gushing blood! You need to go to a hospital!" Victoria yells at him once again. I agreed with her but decided to keep my opinion to myself.

"No, I cannot go to a hospital. You know why. Please Victoria just let me stay here for a bit, I have no where else to go. I got shot but it just grazed my shoulder. I'll be fine. I just gotta clean it up. Now, where is the restroom?" Dimitri asks. I am just about to help him there when Lissa walks around the corner and stops dead. She sees the blood gushing from Dimitri's shoulder and turns green and runs for the closest bathroom.

Dammit Lissa! I think to myself.

"Come on. I'll take you upstairs," I say to him, helping him to the stairs. He's leaning heavily on me and even though he's in bad shape and I shouldn't even be thinking about anything but helping him, I can't help but feel this weird connection flowing between us. Like electricity shooting between where are bodies touch. I shiver a little and help him up the stairs.

I take him into my bedroom and to the bathroom.

"I should be able to handle this on my own," Dimitri says to me, right before he faints. Luckily, I'm right there and am able to keep him from completely falling to the ground. He's so heavy and I'm barely able to drag him to my bed. I lean him up against the side of my bed and decide I'm going to have to take care of him myself. Thank God, I'm in the local nursing school and can handle this type of injury, unlike Lissa.

I grab some scissors off my dresser and cut Dimitri's shirt off so that I don't have to move his shoulder much. I falter for a second when I see his beautifully sculpted body. Quickly, I regain myself and set to work. There is blood every where but I get a wash cloth and quickly clean the wound up. He's right, it did only graze him, but he's still going to need some stitches, at least I know I don't have to dig out a bullet. I've just finished cleaning up the wound, and I'm thinking about how the hell am I going to stitch him up when I remember I accidentally left work yesterday with some thread and and a needle in my pocket when I was called out, right when I was stitching up a patient.

"Victoria!" I yell down the stairs to her, "I need you to bring me my purse, quickly please!"

"Coming!" she yells back and I hear her racing up the stairs.

"Here ya go," she says handing it to me.

"Good, I am going to need your help," I say to her.

"Whatever you need," she answers and I can see how worried about her brother she is.

Quickly, I sterilize the needle and ask her to hold her brother up and tell me if he starts to wake. I set I work stitching up his wound. I'm done fairly quickly and then put a bandage on it. I thank God he stayed asleep doing the whole thing.

"Alright that should be good. Here help me get him on the bed," I say to her.

After some grunting and maneuvering we are able to get him settled on the bed. I tuck a blanket around him and then follow Victoria back downstairs.

"Victoria, what the hell does your brother do?" I demand of her. She gives me a sheepish look.

"I'm not suppose to tell anyone. Heck, I'm not even suppose to know but I guess I can tell you. My brother is a double agent for the FBI. He pretends to be an agent with the Russian Mafia but he actually works for the US."

I hear myself gasp and then I think to myself, What the hell have I just gotten myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**So I was just so excited by y'alls reviews and all the thoughts running through my head for this story I just had to update again this quickly! Plus school starts tomorrow meaning I can't update as often :( but reviews make me update faster! Good or bad I don't care :) Hope y'all enjoy this chapter! And thank you to Rozahathaway17 for being my Beta! Disclaimer, Richelle Mead owns anything to do with VA. **

**Chapter 2  
Dimitri POV**

I wake up feeling horrible. I can feel that I'm feverish and dehydrated. I try to remember what happened but my head hurts too much. I open my eyes and look around. Panic starts to set in when I don't recognize where I am and my instincts from years of training for this type of situation kicks in. That is until I remember I'm not being held captive. I'm in Victoria's house that she shares with some friends. Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes and try to relax my body. I feel a sharp pain in my right shoulder and that's when I remember I got shot. Fuck! I think to myself that my cover was blown. I'm sure Victor has reported back to our head guy in Moscow by now. Shit, shit, shit. I'm putting everyone in the house in danger by being here. I've got to leave. I know sooner or later, probably more on the sooner side, they're going to send people after me to kill me. The FBI basically said I was on my own if I got caught. Ugh, I'm so screwed. I've got to get to a safe house were I can get supplies and money. Plus I can't risk Viktoria and her friends' lives.

I try sitting up on the bed but I get so dizzy, I have to lay back down. I close my eyes and take deep calming breaths. I replay the scene in my head of everything that led up to this point.

I had actually come to town to visit Viktoria for a couple of days because I hadn't seen her in probably around ten years. I also needed to check up on some of the people I had working for me and giving me information. One of my informants also worked for the local police around here and he said they had caught wind of some major deal going down and he'd asked if I would be willing to check it out. I said sure, no problem, thinking it would be nothing compared to what I'm used to. Boy, was I wrong. Turns out it wasn't just some drug bust. Some big shot from the CIA was giving information to one of the Russian Mafia members. One I just happened to "work" with and who knew me pretty well. I probably would have been able to cover my tracks if the damn CIA agent hadn't also known who I was. I broke in right as they were making the exchange. My gun was up but I was not ready for the site before me. Victor, the Russian agent saw me first.

"Dimitri, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked me in Russian.

"Uh. I was tracking this guy , thought maybe you uh needed some help," I replied back also in Russian. That was when the CIA agent, Nathan, turned around and I swore under my breath.

"You're full of bullshit, ya know, Dimitri," he said to me in English but I knew he understood our Russian, he gave me an evil grin and I knew he was going to let my secret out in hopes of getting in good with the Mafia, "You and I both know you work for the FBI. Always have. You're their loyal little puppy dog spy in Russia. I don't know how you've never been caught but I think it's about time your secret was out. I can't have you running back to the agency and telling them what has happened, after all." He quickly pulled out a gun after that and aimed at me. I was expecting this and was able to avoid the shot.

"I knew it! I always tried to warn Robert that you were not to be trusted, but he never listened. Said you were too good to be working for the U.S.," Victor said to me, disgusted, also pulling out his gun.

I knew I was out gunned at that point and the best thing would be to get out of there but I had to try and kill them or else, one, my secret would be out and two, I couldn't let Russia get away with what could possibly be major U.S. secrets.

Not to brag or anything but I'm a pretty good shot, I must say. I aim first at Nathan knowing he's the easier target so I might as well get rid of him. Plus, he still had the flash drive on him from what I could tell. I aim and shoot but my shot's a bit off because I have to move to keep myself from being shot. Instead of hitting him in the head like I'd wanted to, I got him pretty badly in the right shoulder. At least I took out his shooting arm. I focus next on Victor, who's slowly backing away and trying to escape because he knows I'm the better agent, always have been. I shot at him and hit him in the upper left part of his back. Damn, it wasn't going to kill him right away but it was enough to bring him down. I turn my gun back onto Nathan and approach slowly.

"Give me the flash drive!" I tell him.

He just spits at my feet and says,

"Never." So in response I shoot him in the knee. He screams from the pain and I take that moment to reach into his pocket and pull out everything in it. I end up with the flash drive and his wallet. I decide I better check the rest of him. I kneel down sticking my knee into his gut making him grunt again. Quickly, I pat him down not being able to find anything else. I grab some handcuffs from my pocket and handcuff Nathan. I get up to leave then and I'm almost to the door when I realize I better finish Victor. I'm just turning around to face him when I hear the barrel of a gun being cocked. Quickly, I dive to the side but not before the bullet grazed my right shoulder. I swear in Russian and turn around to fire back but I see Victor crawling out a door in the back being helped by someone else. I knew I had to get out of there before they come back for me. That's when I realized I wasn't far from Viktoria's house. So I headed here trying to stop the blood flow as much as possible. I guess I must have passed out once I got here.

I open my eyes again and reach over to touch my right shoulder. Yep, it was stitched up and bandaged. One of Viktoria's roommates must have done that.

I reach into my pocket and feel the drive and Nathan's wallet in it but I don't know where my gun went. I find my cell phone though and I pull it out. I call my friend Mikhail who works at the FBI head corridors in D.C. and explain to him everything that went down. He says he'll take care of Nathan and he'll get back to me if there's anything they can do for me for protection. I mutter my thanks and hang up.

I've just closed my eyes again when I hear a soft knock at the door. I groan and lift my head up enough to see who it is.

That's when I see her. The most beautiful women I've ever seen. Due to my job I've had to sleep around a couple of times for information and yeah, those women were typically very nice but nothing like this angel standing in the doorway, holding a tray. She has long black hair that curls down her back and the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, big, brown, and full of knowledge. Her skin is a gorgeous almond color. I realize I'm starring with my mouth hanging open. I can see a blush forming on her beautiful face and I quickly close my mouth and look away.

"Hi," she says in the sweetest voice I've ever heard, "I brought you some water, Advil, and toast. I figured you'd be hungry and thirsty if you were awake. Plus, I need to check up on those stitches. I'm still in the learning process and I want to make sure everything is okay." She smiles shyly but keeps looking at me.

"Um.., sure," I say struggling to sit up but I'm pretty weak. Damn, I must have lost a lot of blood. She sees me struggling and quickly puts down the tray to come help me. As soon as she touches me though, the oddest thing happens between us. It feels almost like an electrical shock goes between us but it isn't unpleasant. I can see she felt it too but she only falters for a second and then continues to help me into a sitting position.

Once I'm up and siting, she brings the tray over and sets it in my lap. I gulp down the water and Advil right away and she laughs at my eagerness.

"I knew you'd be thirsty. Here, I'll go get you some more water and then I'll check those stitches." She smiles at me and takes my glass, heading back at the door. I watch her leave and sit there shell shocked from her for a few seconds before I regain my composure and begin eating.

She's back in a minute with the water and hands it to me.

"Thank you," I say sweetly to her.

"No problem," she says smiling, "And my name is Rose by the way, in case you didn't know."

"Rose, I like it," I smile again as she sits next to me criss cross on the bed. She blushes at my compliment and focuses on my arm. I wince a little as she peels off the bandage but other then that it doesn't hurt too badly.

"I'm going to let it air out for a while and then I'll put some antibiotic cream on it and re-bandage it. Other then that, I'd guess you're good to go. Luckily, I didn't have to dig a bullet out or anything. Although, you lost a lot of blood so I'd take it easy for a bit," she informs me. I just nod in response and finish eating the toast. I needed to get out of here as soon as possible now even more so then before. I was started to feel this undeniable pull towards Rose. I can't be getting in a relationship with anyone. My job is too dangerous. I needed to get away from her quickly and also too keep her and Viktoria safe.

I swing my legs over the side of the bed away from Rose who quickly scrambles off the bed after me. I sit there for a second while the pain in my head dies down. Rose is standing in front of me and I can see she's worried about me. I'm about to reach out to grab her hand and comfort her but I quickly stop myself and scold myself. No, you can not be falling for her.

"I've really got to leave. I've already put y'all in too much danger by coming here," I say to her wishing I could stay.

"No! You're too weak! Just stay for another day or so. You need to make sure you're not going to faint again or something. Besides Viktoria wants to talk to you but right now she's dropping our other friend Lissa of at her boyfriend's house so she'd be out of danger. We aren't stupid. Viktoria told me what you do. I know I'm in danger but I can take care of myself. You'd be surprised. Plus one more day couldn't really hurt." Rose says to me earnest in her voice. I can tell she's worried about me which makes me all the more adamant to leave.

"No, I can't risk it," I say to her as I try to stand up. I'm almost up but I start to lose my balance when my head gets dizzy again. Rose reaches out to catch me but instead I fall backwards back onto the bed pulling Rose down with me. She ends up on top of me, her faces inches from mine. I can feel her heart rate accelerate as well as mine.

Damn, this isn't good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm technically not supposed to be using my computer or phone for two weeks but I just had to update for y'all! So Im being bad and updating :3 I won't be able to update again till probably next Wednesday (unless I get some super Awsome reviews ;D) anyway, hope you like the chapter. **

**Chapter 3**

**Rose POV**

I stare down at Dimitri, our eyes locked and our breathing labored. I can feel the hard plains of his chest against my stomach. I feel my stomach tighten and my lips long for the feel of his. I know this isn't right but I want it so badly. There is just no way though that I can have some sort of connection with someone like him. Yes, he is amazingly sexy but also dangerous. Plus, his job is even more danger, to add to the list. I also doubt that he could ever have a thing with someone like me. I don't think I am anywhere near his league.

Just to confirm what I was just thinking, Dimitri places his hands on my shoulders and shoves me off of him. I don't think he meant to push me as hard as he did but he sends me flying backwards and I hit the ground hard on my ass. I grunt as I hit the ground and cringe from the pain shooting up my wrist.

"Oh shit!" I hear Dimitri say, as he scrambles off the bed towards me to help me up. Instead, I just glare at him and swat his hand away.

Quickly, I stand up and gently, test my left wrist. Thankfully, nothing is broken but it seems to be sprained pretty nicely. Luckily, it wasn't my writing hand. Dimitri sees me grimacing at my wrist and starts to reach towards me, as if to help me. I quickly step back from him and away from his touch. I'm not exactly mad at him but I am sure as hell not happy with him either. I didn't really expect things to go anywhere but my pride is still kind of wounded by the fact that he threw me off that fast. I am not that unappealing. Or am I? My self-confidence plummets as I shoot him daggers with my eyes and storm out of the room in a black cloud.

I go downstairs to get my phone and call Viktoria. I ask her to pick me up a wrist brace. She doesn't even bother to ask why. Both she and Lissa are used to me always getting hurt. I tend to be a pretty risky person, jumping into things without really thinking them through first. I just go by my gut instinct most of the time and that isn't always a good idea. Plus, I teach fighting classes, just to add to my already growing list of injuries. So basically, I am always getting hurt.

After I get off the phone with Viktoria, I go and sit down at the kitchen table and just stare down at my hands. I am hurt by Dimitri's rejection even though I understand why. What I just can't figure out is this damn undeniable connection I feel towards him. How even after what just happened, all my body wants to do is go be with him.

I shake my head, trying to get rid of these thoughts and instead, I start thinking about anyway I could help Dimitri. I obviously needed to know his story, though, to be able to do that. I highly doubt he would tell me.

I slam my fist down on the table and groan. I lay my head down on top of my fist, the frustration and depression I try to keep hidden bubbles up to the surface. Life loves being a bitch to me. I just can't get a break. First, it takes my father from me in a car crash when I was only 16, leaving me scarred both emotionally and physically. Subconsciously, I trace the scar that runs down my right side to my hip from where the door caught me when the other car crashed into us. Now, my mom has cancer and could probably die any time now. She's just barely holding on. Soon, I will probably be parentless. That's, of course, not the end of it.

Two years ago, life decided to take another person that I cared deeply about from my life. It took away my best friend, Mason. We grew up together and were almost closer then Lissa, Viktoria and I are. He was basically like a brother to me. Two years ago was the end of it though. We had decided to go out to a bar to celebrate his twenty first birthday even though I was only nineteen at the time. We were walking home afterwards when a guy came out of no where and grabbed me. He held a knife to my neck and demanded we gave him everything we had that was valuable. He had picked the wrong girl to mess with though. I slammed all my weight onto his foot and elbowed him in the stomach. He wasn't expecting me to be so strong so he stumbled backwards. I moved quickly to get away from him and back to Mason who was trying to figure out what to do. The guy was faster though and he reached up with the knife, cutting me diagonally across my back, from the top of my right shoulder blade to the bottom of my left.

I screamed in pain and turned around, kicking the guy as hard as I could. Mason jumped forward as the man fell over. He started hitting the man over and over again, his face ravaged looking. Mason finally stopped when he figured the man was knocked out. He turned towards me and reached for me, concern now filling his face. I don't know how but the attacker hadn't been knocked out. I watch as he stumbled up. I screamed out Mason's name to warn him. Mason jerked around and the man lunged forward at the same time. The knife went right into Mason's heart. There was nothing at this point that anyone could do for Mason. I screamed out in anguish and attacked the man, beating him to a bloody limp pulp. I turn back to Mason when I was done and I cradled his head in my lap as he stared at me, blood dripped from the side of his mouth.

"I love you," he barely whispered to me, as I watched the light leave his eyes. I sat there crying for who knows long, surrounded by a puddle of my own blood and Mason's blood. I eventually passed out and woke up in the hospital, two days later. Life gave me another scar and once again, it was physical and mental. I have never been the same sense.

Now, life is doing it again but this time it's messing with my emotions alone. I have always been lonely, never finding someone like Lissa and Viktoria have. So, here comes life sticking some amazing, god-like man into my life, giving me this undeniable pull towards him but making him completely unattainable. Why can't I just be allowed to be happy for once?

I feel my body shake with the building sobs I always try to keep locked up. I feel tears roll down my eyes before I quickly wipe them away.

Suddenly, I get the feeling someone is watching me. I look up and see Dimitri standing in the kitchen doorway. I realize he probably just saw me crying. Embarrassment rushes through me as I see him take a step forward about to say something. I jump up before he can and cut him off.

"Don't say anything. I understand. You don't need to explain anything," I feel my throat catch with more tears, "I get that you need to leave but at least wait until Viktoria gets home to say bye."

I walk past him, barely brushing my shoulder against his as I make my way towards the stairs. I shudder as a wonderful electric shock runs between us.

"It was nice meeting you. I wish you luck. Also, don't forget to take care of that shoulder, keep it clean." With that I bolted up the stairs leaving Dimitri looking dumbfounded. I close my bedroom door and collapse onto my bed. I pull a pillow to my face and scream loudly as the tears cascade down my face. The tears I have kept bottled up way to long.

**Dimitri POV**

I push Rose off of me, needing to get away from her before anything else happened. Anything I might regret later. I can't let her get involved with someone like me. I can't put her in that kind of danger.

I don't realize just how hard I had pushed Rose until I hear her grunt as she hits the ground.

"Oh shit," I say as I quickly scramble off the bed to help her up. I reach my hand down towards her but she just swats it away, glaring at me. Ugh, I made her mad at me. That definitely wasn't what I wanted. I watch as she stands up and moves her wrist around grimacing as she does. Damn, she must have landed on her wrist. I reach over to try and take a look at it but she steps away from me. I am about to apologize but she glares at me and storms out of the room before I can.

Sighing, I sit down on the edge of the bed. I never seem to do anything right, I think to myself as I stare down at my feet. First, I failed my mother when I let her get raped and killed by my father, who worked for the Russian Mafia. I should have been with her the night he showed up but I wanted to go hang with friends more then I wanted to stay home and help my mom. It was my entire fault. My father was the reason I joined the FBI, to get back at the Mafia. Then, I thought it would be best if I cut off all contact with my childhood buddy, Isaac. I thought if I completely removed myself from his life that anyone coming after me would leave him alone. I didn't think about that fact that he would still be in my profile and so they ended up going after him. I should have been there to protect him but, once again, I failed. I showed up at his place a day too late and walked in to see my best friend lying in the middle of the floor in a puddle of blood. They had obviously tortured him to try and get information about me, when he didn't know anything, they killed him. His death changed me. I grew cold and hard. Not letting anyone in after that. I went back and tracked down the people who did it and killed them. Then, I made sure all my files were either destroyed or changed so that I didn't have anyone left they could trace. It was why I had cut off contact with all my remaining family members like Viktoria. I was doing fine after that until I slept with a girl named Tasha for information. I ended up starting to fall for her. It was once again a big mistake on my part. She was kidnapped but I was able to get to her on time to save her life but her face will have a permanent scar on it. I cut off all contact after that.

I rub my hands together as I think about all the failures in my life. Everyone I care about ends up getting killed or hurt. I can't let that happen to Rose. She has her whole life ahead of her plus she's so gorgeous and smart. I am sure she can find a guy ten times better than me. I just can't let anyone else into my heart. I can't go through what I went through with Isaac again.

I rub my forehead and decide I need to at least go down and apologize to Rose. I know I had really hurt her feelings. I need to at least explain a little why I pushed her away like I did.

Getting up, I made my way downstairs. My gut told me she was in the kitchen and, sure enough, she was. I stand in the doorway and watch her for a little bit. She really is beautiful. I can feel my body call for her as I stand there admiring her.

I notice she is shaking and I watch as lifts her head up and wipes tears away from her eyes. I feel myself wanting to go over and just wrap her in my arms, never letting her go. However, I don't because I'd rather not be punched today.

Suddenly, she jerks her head towards me, as she realizes I am standing there. I can see all sorts of emotions written on her face before she slams a mask on blocking everything out. I step forward to apologize and explain things to her but she jumps up and cuts me off.

"Don't say anything. I understand, you don't need to explain anything," she says to me walking stiffly towards me. I feel my chest clench as she approaches me. I think to myself, no, you don't understand. She continues on,

"I get that you need to leave but at least wait until Viktoria gets home to say bye." She walks past me and our shoulders brush against each other. I almost gasp out loud as I feel a wonderful burst of electricity flow between us. I see Rose shudder and I know she feels it too. She keeps going, though, only letting it affect her for a second.

"It was nice meeting you, finally. I wish you luck. Also, don't forget to take care of that shoulder, keep it clean." With that she bolted up the stairs and into her bedroom. I hear her slam down on her bed and scream out. My heart hurts as I hear how much pain she is in. I want to go up and comfort her but I know I can't.

I feel horrible for her tears and her basic rejection from me but I know it's for the best so I push it away. I try and put my agent 'I don't give a fuck' mask back on. I am good at hiding my feelings and letting things just roll off me. Why is my heart still screaming for Rose then? Why does this seem to be the one time I can't just walk away and say no?

**So this chapter is really sad I know :( but I needed to go into their pasts and show how much they each have to struggle with Stuff from their pasts. This isn't going to be an easy road trip for Rose and Dimitri. That's why you gotta keep reading to find out what's going to happen:D **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a short but needed chapter! Hope y'all are as shocked as my awesome Beta was! There are some questions at the end that would absolutely love y'all's opinions on! So please review! And enjoy the chapter :3 Disclaimer, I don't own anything to do with the VA series. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Viktoria's POV**

I'm on my way home when Rose calls me and asks me to pick up a wrist brace for her. I don't even bother to as why, I'm too busy worrying about Dimitri and trying to figure out whether I should tell Rose and him my secret. I know Dimitri will kill me but I'm honestly not sure what Rose's reaction will be.

So far the only person in my life who actually knows what I do is Eddie. That's mostly because I love him more then anything and he works kind of in the same field as me.

I want to tell them, I have always wanted to, but I'll just be putting Rose in even more danger then she already is. Although the only reason I became friends with her in high school was because of my job. At first, I was only pretending to be her friend but now I actually really care about her. Plus, living with her is so easy. She doesn't ask too many questions about my past or my job, and she just kind of lets me do my own thing without being noisy.

Letting out a frustrated groan, I pull into our driveway and turn off the car. I sit there for a little bit, just starring at my steering wheel, trying to figure out what to do. My phone startles me out of my thoughts when it starts ringing. I whip it out and look to see a blocked number calling me.

"Viktoria," I answer with a stiff, serious voice.

"I am sure by now you should know agent Belikov1 has been compromised. You need to find out everything you can about it. We need to see how far the information has spread and how fast it is spreading. Monitor it for a couple of days and then report back. You know what to do." With that, the deep voice on the other side of the phone hangs up. That voice is really starting to annoy me.

Grumbling under my breath, I climb out of the car. I didn't actually know that Dimitri had been compromised as he hasn't shared yet how he got hurt. Plus, he's only been at my house for a couple of hours. I mean, I obviously knew something big went down. However, I don't think there is anyway Dimitri could have reported in to his chief yet. So then how the hell did my boss already know? My guess is that they had someone following Dimitri but why and how? Worry and suspicion courses through me and I hurry to the door.

I walk into the house and find it oddly quiet. I climb up the stairs and knock on Rose's door, figuring Rose is there taking care of Dimitri like the good nurse she is. I am surprised though when Rose opens the door, her face tear stained and her eyes blood shot. Worry for Dimitri shoots through me like a bullet as I glance over Rose's shoulder and see that her bed is now empty.

"Rose what's wrong? Where is Dimitri?" I say to her, my voice straining to stay calm.

Rose takes a deep breath, sensing my tension,

"Dimitri is fine, and he is probably down in the kitchen which is where I last saw him." A strange look passes across her eyes when she says it but I'm too relived to read into it.

I quickly hug her and hand her the wrist brace before making my way downstairs to find Dimitri. I finally find him, not in the kitchen but passed out on the couch in the living room. I grab a blanket and gently place it around him, not wanting to wake him. I then retreat into my bedroom, locking the door behind me.

I slip off my shoes as I make my way to the right side of my bed and stand facing it. I twist the ball on my bed post, twice to the left and once to the right. A panel then slides open and I step onto it. I stand rigid as the panel scans my foot prints and then slowly starts to descend into the floor. I arrive in a small square room with only one door in it. The door is padlocked by a number pad, an eye scan and a thumb print. I quickly go through the process of typing in the code, and scanning my eyes and thumbs. The door silently slides open and I step into my favorite place in the world.

**Rose POV**

I hear a knock at my door and I get off my bed to answer it, hoping it's not Dimitri. I rub my eyes and wipe away any stray tears before opening the door. Instead of finding Dimitri, I find Viktoria standing there. She glances at me and then over my shoulder, and a flash of worry crosses her eyes and her face gets all pinched up. She's probably wondering where Dimitri is.

"Rose, what's wrong? Where is Dimitri?" She asks me, I can hear the panic rising in her voice.

I take a deep breath,

"Dimitri is fine, and he is probably down in the kitchen which is where I last saw him." My throat catches a little at the memory of our shoulders brushing against each other. Luckily, Viktoria doesn't seem to notice my troubled expression. Instead, she quickly hugs me and tosses me the wrist brace.

I close the door as she dashes down the stairs. I take the brace out of the box and ease it over my sore wrist, grimacing a little at the pain. I then lay back down on the bed and curl up into a ball, eventually I drift off, right into a dream about Dimitri.

In it, I am walking along when a man attacks me just like with Mason. Instead of me having to fight him off however, Dimitri appears and grabs the man. He starts beating him into a pulp, looking like a god while he does it. Once the man is obviously dead, Dimitri turns around and walks to me pulling me against him. Suddenly, the dream changes and I am back on top of Dimitri. Once again, he shoves me off but this time he starts yelling at me, saying how I am disgusting and ugly and no one in their right mind would want me! I feel myself about to cry when, once again, things change. Suddenly, Dimitri is pulling me into his arms and murmuring sweet nothings into my hair. He pulls my head up to his and kisses me oh so softly on the lips. It's an amazing kiss, his lips are warm and perfect against mine. Things are just about to get better until I am ripped from the dream by another knock at my door.

Groaning loudly, I sit up in bed, rubbing my eyes and yawning. My body is tingling from the dream and I can tell I'm turned on. Damn you, body, I think to myself as I stand up to get the door, figuring it's Viktoria again. This time though, when I pull the door open I find Dimitri standing sheepishly outside of it. He's looking down at his feet but once I fully open the door, he looks up at me. I glare at him and am just about to close the door when he sticks his foot out to stop it.

"Rose, please give me another chance to explain myself. Please. I am so sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to push you that hard, you just caught me by surprise." Dimitri says to me, a bit of desperation in his voice. I decide to let him continue because I can tell he really means it. I keep the door slightly closed though, almost like a shield between us.

"Look Rose, I honestly think you're an amazing person from what I've seen today and from what my sister has said. I can tell you have an extremely bright future ahead of you. You'll probably make the best nurse this world has ever seen. I just can't let anything happen between us though. Trust me when I say, I really want to but it's just too dangerous. I can't put you in that kind of danger."

Dimitri takes a deep breath and I see a look like regret cross his eyes. Then he takes a step forward and strokes my cheek gently with his finger tips, another look crossing his face that, this time, I can't place.

"You really are amazing and oh so beautiful. It'll be best though, if once I leave you just forget about me," he drops his hand away and steps back again.

My chest clenches at his words and my cheek tingles like crazy from his touch. I look down at me feet not being able to look at him anymore.

"I understand," I say to him, even though I wish it wasn't true. I figure he'll leave now so I go to close my door but he stops me.

"Please, don't be upset about this. I just want to keep you safe. Too many people have died under my watch already and I can't bear the though of that happening to you." He says to me grabbing my hand, as if pleading with me to understand better.

I am startled at his words but my whole body is going crazy from his touch. Suddenly, against my own will it seems, my body steps forward and I throw my arms around Dimitri, burying my face in his chest, needing for at least a few moments to be close to him and let my guard down.

"Really, I understand. It's okay," I say into his chest.

I can tell he is surprised by my sudden hug but he slowly wraps his arms around me waist and buries his face in my hair. We stand like that for what seems like forever. I look up at him eventually and I can see in his eyes, he really does want me as much as I want him. Slowly, like we're both in a trance, our head start coming closer together. I can feel the electricity shooting between us and my lips tingling from the kiss I am expecting.

We never get there though. The sound of glass shattering in what sounds like the kitchen breaks us out of out trance. Dimitri and I jump apart, both of us blushing like crazy. Then we hear more sounds coming from the kitchen. Dimitri glances at me and then heads down the stairs. I follow behind him, my stomach knotting up.

When we get to the bottom of the stairs, Dimitri sticks his hand out and whispers to me to stay there. I watch as he slowly creeps towards the entrance to the kitchen. The house is now dead silent and I feel my heart pounding in my chest as I strain to hear anything.

A loud crack sounds and I almost jump three feet in the air. Suddenly, a silver canister comes rolling past Dimitri, gas spewing out from it.

"Cover your mouth and nose and get out of here!" Dimitri yells at me running to me. It's too late though. I feel myself slowly fall to the ground while Dimitri yells my name. I soon pass out into darkness along with Dimitri.

* * *

**So! What do you think about Viktoria's secret job? Who do you think she works for? What do you think about Dimitri and Rose's relationship? Where would you like to see it go? And finally, who do you think knocked them out and why? Review with your opinions! They really do make me update faster! Love y'all! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! Chapter 5 so soon! I just got excited and had to post :3 this is my longest chapter yet! Hope y'all like it! I would also like to thank all my reviewers! if you have an account I try to reply back to you personally, if I missed you I am so sorry D: To all my guest reviews don't worry I love y'all too, thank you so much for your reviews! They really do help me write faster and make me want to write. Well enjoy the chapter :D **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Dimitri POV**

I wake up on the couch, a blanket tucked tightly around me. My head is pounding worse than it was early today. I realize that it's dark outside and I curse at myself wondering how long I have been out for. Glancing around I see the clock under the TV saying it's already 7:35 PM.

I gently sit up on the couch and push the blanket off of me trying not to get dizzy in the process. I look around and notice a glass of water, two Advil, and a note laying next to me on the side table. Reaching over I grab the water and pills first gulping them both down quickly. Then I pick up the letter,

_Dimitri,  
I have left to go meet up with my boyfriend Eddie. He can help us. Yes I already know Rose is gone. I found you passed out on the floor and the empty gas canister in my hallway. Do not panic. We will find her. There is a lot more to me then you realize and we have a lot to discuss. I should be back by nine at the latest. If you wake before I return there is food in the fridge. I've called my roommate Lissa and told her to stay with her boyfriend for a while because we're all really sick and don't want her to catch it. I'm pretty sure she believed it. Don't do anything stupid while I am gone. Just stay in the house and don't try to contact anyone. Listen to your sister for once. -V_

My heart rate shoots up like crazy when I read the part about Rose being gone. I shoot off the couch and regret it right away when my head starts spinning. I wait a few minutes for it to stop and then I take a couple of deep breaths to calm myself.

I noticed my duster is now clean and laying across the back of the couch. I reach over and put it on wanting some sort of comfort right now. I put my hand into the pocket and find another letter in it. I pull it out and see neat block print addressed to me.

_Dimitri Belikov,  
I hope your head doesn't hurt too much when you wake up in a couple of hours. We originally came here today planning on taking you and finishing off what we didn't this morning but instead we found another wonderful surprise. Rosamarie Mazur Hathaway. I figured she would be a lot more useful to us then you. Plus if you're the man I think you are I'm sure you will try to come to her rescue. Good luck with that. Anyway, the point of this is to tell you, you can willingly bring us the flash drive you took this morning and we will give you Rose back or you can be killed. Take your pick. You might wanna hurry, because your decision may also affect just how long our precious Rosé stays alive.  
Yours truly,  
Victor & Robert_

I clench my teeth as I re read the letter. How dare they first threaten me and second threaten Rose. Those two will not live to see another day. They're screwed. I look back at Rosé's full name and the circle neatly encompassing the name Mazur. Why did that name sound so familiar? And why would that make them take Rose over me?

That's when it hit me! Abe Mazur was the leader of the Turkish Mafia, which is extremely hostile towards Russia. They have fought each other off and on for years. The US has always been neutral in their disputes. Although sometimes we lend a little help to the Turks as we like them way more than Russia, who actually we are in a way fighting as well. The Turkish people and the United States are relatively friendly towards each other.

I glance back down at the circled name on the paper. Could this mean that Rose is some how related to him? Oh god, no wonder they took her instead. I need to go after them, they are sure to have taken her to Russia. I also need to figure out exactly what her relations to the Turkish Mafia is.

Ideas and words run through my head as I form a plan on what to do. Suddenly I remember Viktoria's letter . I stop myself from calling anyone getting a gut feeling that she's right for once. That's when I realize there is definitely more behind my sweet little sister then I thought.

I push the rage and adrenaline running through me back down and I make my way to the kitchen. I decide to focus my energy on making myself dinner.

Around 8:45 I hear the front door opening. By now I have eaten and am sitting at the kitchen table writing down plans. I look up when Viktoria's enters the room, followed by a tall, sandy blonde hair boy with hazel eyes and a build almost like mine but not quite as defined. Plus I probably had like seven inches on the dude.

"Dimka, you're awake. Good. This is Eddie, Eddie this is Dimitri. " Viktoria's introduces us. I stand up to shake Eddies hand.

Then I turn back to Viktoria to get down to business.

"First off, who the hell are you Viky? I apparently don't have any idea of what you can do. Second we need to hurry, I don't think Rose has much time. She's somehow related to Abe Mazur who is the leader of the Turkish Mafia. It's why they took her instead of me. Russia and Turkey hate each other." I pull out the letter Victor left me and hand it to her.

"Who knows what they will do to her. We have to get her back. I am not letting anyone else get killed that I care about." I figured this would all be news to Viktoria but instead she stood there with a bored look on her face not even looking at the letter. I realize I left out the part about the flash drive I now have but I decide to drop it for now.

Eddie steps up at that point. Placing an affectionate hand on Viktoria's shoulder.

"We know all this Dimitri. Sit down we all need to talk. Viktoria has a lot she needs to explain to you and we have a lot to figure out with only a short time to do it. We already know they have taken Rose to Russia and we have an idea of the area. We have plane tickets already set to leave tomorrow morning at nine. Now lets talk." Eddie says all this with authority in his voice as he pulls out a chair for Viktoria and then himself.

I slowly sit back down shocked that they knew all this. I just sit there staring at them. I nod slightly to let them know to continue. This time Viktoria speaks.

"First off you should know I don't work for a bank. I work for Abe Mazur. He hired me back when Rose was still in high school. I was sent here to become friends with her and to protect her. I work mostly with computers, monitoring people and finding information out. I've always known what you've done and where you've been the past couple years. Eddie here works on his own but he's the best computer hacker I've ever met. I knew you were compromised earlier when I got a call telling me to find out how far the information had gone. I blame myself for Rose being kidnapped. I have a secret room below the house and I was in it monitoring things when they broke in. Oh right and Rose is Abe's daughter. Anyway, Eddie and I hacked in to their phone lines and tracked a call to the airport arranging a flight to Siberia Russia. Victor probably thinks Rose knows tons about her dads plans, and they figuring they can use her as a bargaining chip. She was originally just another assignment to me but now I really do care about her and want to get her back as much as you. Plus I know all the horrible things they could be doing to her," Viktoria stops for a second and shudders causing Eddie to wrap a protective arm around her. I am completely shocked and am just trying to take it all in. Viktoria continues after a minute

"We also found out that they are working apart from the Mafia. We don't know what they're planning but I found out earlier, no one but they and our CIA friend know who you actually are. Don't worry by the way. I had the CIA agent taken care of. Any questions?" Viktoria asks finishing her explanation that basically completely changes my view on many things.

"Right now I only have one. What are we going to do when we get to Russia?" I had thousands of other questions in my head but this is the only one that mattered right now.

Viktoria answers, " We will get there and get to a safe house to set up base. Sonya and Karoline still live in Russia so I don't know I you want to make contact with them at all. They could possibly help us. Give us shelter anyway so that we don't have to pay for a hotel. We can't let the US government know about this because even though Rose is considered an U.S. citizen, they won't want to get in between a conflict between Russia and Turkey. So there is no need to tell them, they'll just get in the way. I've already let your head guy know that you'll be off duty for a couple of days. Anyway once we set up base in Russia we will set out to figure out where they are holding her and then I will get an extraction team together and we will go after her."

The plan sounded good enough to me but I didn't like the idea of bringing in my older sisters to this. I didn't want to put anyone else I loved into danger. I was still trying to process everything and so my emotions were just all mixed up. I wasn't sure if I was mad at Viktoria for lying to me or upset about knowing Rose is the daughter of Abe Mazur, I just couldn't process any of it.

"Alright well then I guess we should pack and get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." I say, standing up.

"Yea you're probably right. You can sleep in Rose's room if you'd like. Eddie brought some clothes with him that you can probably fit into. I wasn't positive on the size though." Viktoria says to me, also standing up.

"Alrighty, well good night then," I say to her, hugging her gently but needing to get away quickly to process everything. "Goodnight to you too, Eddie." I say to him nodding at him. He nods back and mutters good night.

I then make my way back up the stairs to Rose's room. I strip down and crawl into her bed which smells exactly like her. A smell I couldn't help but fall in love with when she fall on top of me this morning.  
I snuggle into her pillow and close my eyes deciding that ill sleep for now and think about all this tomorrow.  
My last thought before I drifted to sleep was "don't worry Roza, I will rescue you."

**Rose POV**

I wake up to a pounding headache and my whole body hurting. Groaning loudly I try to sit up and that's when I realize I am strapped down to a bed, or more like a table. I open my eyes and find myself in a concrete room with no windows. There's a camera on the wall though and a steel door but besides that the room is empty other than myself and the bed I'm laying on.

I try to recall how the hell I managed to get myself here and that's when I remember Dimitri and everything that happened.

I chuckle to myself thinking of the irony of how scared Dimitri was of me getting hurt cause of this and now look where I am.

I know it's pointless but I struggle against my bonds hoping to break free. No such luck happens.  
Suddenly I hear the squeaking of the steel door as it swings open. Standing in the doorway are two men. Neither of whom I have ever seen before. One is really tall, with black hair and jade green eyes, he looks around his forties. The other is not quit as tall with brown eyes and hair. The second one had a kind of crazy look in his eyes and the first one looked a little sickly. I couldn't believe these were my captives, but hey don't judge a book by its cover.

"Now, now, lets play nice shall we. Don't be trying to escape there's no fun in that," says the taller one.

He walks over to me and grins with an evil smile at me. I spit at him in return. He quickly slaps me across the face

"None of that." He says his face turning a bit red.

I don't bother to say anything to him instead I just stare at the ceiling.  
"You really are something else Rosemarie. Who would have ever thought your father would have left you so unprotected but then again he figured no one would come looking for you anymore after the stunt he tried pulling with the car and then breaking all contact with you. Looks like everything he did was in vain." The guy says to me, coming within inches of my face. He's breathe stinks and seems to suck all the air of the room.

I cough a little and he backs up. I glare and him and can't help but reply back.

"I don't have a fucking clue what you're talking. My dad died years ago! I was there, I know he did! I have the scar to prove it. Now who the hell are you and what do you want with me." My anger was rising and so was my panic.

"Oh my apologies! How rude of me not to introduce myself and my brother to our guest. Sweet Rosemarie, I am Victor and this is my brother Robert," he tells me, gesturing to Robert who is now leaning against the wall, regarding us with a look of amusement on his face.

"Now as to why we want you?" Victor says to me chuckling slightly as he trails his finger tips up my arms giving me goosebumps in a disgusting way.

"Well my sweets, there are many reasons. Manly we think we can get quit a lot out of your father by using you as bait..."

"My father is dead!" I interrupt him getting frustrated.

He slaps me again, making me cheek hurt pretty badly. I am sure there is probably a hand print there now.  
"No dear, I assure you he's quit alive, sadly. Hopefully he will be dead soon with your help however." He smiles at me. I grimace in return but decide to keep quit.

"Another reason is, we want Dimitri Belikov out of the picture but first we need the flash drive he took from me. We are hoping he'll bring it to us in exchange for you. Which knowing him is very likely. So for now we shall have some fun with you while sending videos to your daddy of just how much fun we're having!" Victor says to me winking. Disgusts crosses my face and I feel like I am about to puke when he says this.

"You won't get away with this!" I scream at him, once again struggling against my bonds.

He laughs sadistically at me but other whys ignores me comment. I watch him walk over to Robert, who has remained silent this whole time. Victor whispers something in his ear and then takes out a black ski mask. Pulling it over his head, he walks back towards me as Robert turns to leave the room. Victor then pulls a large, extremely sharp knife out of a sheath tied to his belt.

"Now look at the camera and say hi to daddy for me," he says to me but I refuse to.

That's when I feel some of the worse pain I have ever felt as he cuts down my arm all the way to the my shoulder. I scream out in pain, tears swelling at the corner of my eyes  
I look into the camera and barely mouth the word help before I am screaming in pain again.

* * *

**Wow! Crazy chapter right? Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought! It really means a lot to me! Thank you :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Hope everyone had a great weekend! Y'alls reviews made me so happy! Like y'all have no idea :3 so thank you so much! This chapter is kind of short but cute, I needed some romance man, I am such a gushy person. Hope y'all like what I did here. :D enjoy! Review please. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Eddie POV**

I watch Dimitri go upstairs and I wonder how in the world this man ever got himself shot. He looks like a fucking god, I know I would never want to take him on.

I hear Viktoria sigh next to me and I turn to her wrapping my arms gently around her waist and pulling her to me.

"He took that surprisingly well. I was expecting him to be extremely pissed off when he found out what I did. He was always big on keeping me safe," Viktoria says to me, leaning her head back into my chest.

"I think he's in too much shock to register anything right now. Wait until tomorrow morning and we will see what happens," I say to her, kissing the top of her head.

She turns around and wraps her arms around my neck, smiling at me,

"You're the best Eddie, I don't know what I would do without you."

I just smile at her and lean down to gently kiss her on the lips. She responds eagerly and soon the kiss gets more heated than I was planning. I knew Viktoria needed some distraction from everything that's happened today and I knew this would probably be our last calm alone night together.

I slowly trail my hand down her spine and kiss down her jaw to her neck, where I pepper her with kisses. She shivers and moans under my touch.

I pull back and look at her,

"Hey, go get ready for bed and I'll be there in a second," I say, winking suggestively at her, "I have to call Ivashkov, remember. It'll only take a second."

She grimaces at my words but starts heading for the bedroom.

"I hate that we have to resort to him," she says as she walks away.

"Me too," I mutter as I pull out my phone and scroll through to find Adrian Ivashkov's name. I find it and press send, waiting as the phone starts ringing. About four rings later, a groggy voice answers the phone.

"Adrian," he says as a hello.

"Ivashkov, it's Eddie. I need a favor," I say, grinding my teeth together as I do. I hate that I have to resort to asking my step brother for money and help, but he's super rich and has some of the best connections out there. Plu,s I saved his life a couple years back and so he owes me.

"Eddie! Bro! How are you? Staying out of trouble right?" Adrian says to me, all grogginess gone from his voice.

"I'm fine but I need your help. My girlfriend's best friend was kidnapped by Victor and Robert, those two guys that work for the Russian mafia. I know you have some contacts in Russia, I need you to see if anyone has spotted them recently. Also I uh kinda need the money to fly Viktoria, Dimitri Belikov and I all over there. I already have a flight reserved but I need the money to pay for it. Think you can help me out bro?" I ask with my nicest voice.

"One question first, who was kidnapped?" Adrian asks.

Dammit, I was hoping he wouldn't ask that.

"Uh.. Rose Hathaway." I answer. I almost laugh when I hear Adrian gasp and stutter on the other side of the phone.

"The Rose Hathaway? As in Abe Mazur's daughter!?" Adrian exclaims.

"The one and only," I answer, "so will you help us?"

"Of course I will! Why didn't you just say that from the beginning. One condition though. I go with you guys," Adrian says.

No absolutely not! No way was that play boy coming with us! But then again he was pretty smart... Ugh, I don't have a choice we need the money.

"Fine but don't get in the way," I say frowning.

"No problem, bro! What time is the flight?"

"Meet us at the airport at nine tomorrow morning, flight leaves at ten forty-five," I inform him.

"Sounds great, see ya then! And I will bring the money with me," he tells me, "Bye Eddie! It was great talking to you!"

He hangs up the phone before I can even respond. I hit the off button and slam my phone down on the table. I hate him so much, I think to myself, at least he was sober tonight, or so I think.

I let out a frustrated groan and make my way back to Viktoria's bedroom. I needed something to get my mind off my annoying step brother.

I open the door and look into the bed to see Viktoria laying in her side in shorts and a tight tank top, her dark hair splayed out across the bed, and she just looks so sexy. She's reading something and looks up when I come in, giving me a loving smile. I feel my heart rate accelerate and I start getting hard.

Smiling at her, I walk over and climb in the bed, slipping off my shoes and shirt in the process. She flips over and lies on her back looking up at me as I hover over her. Viktoria takes her hands and runs them down my chest. I shiver under her touch and lean down, capturing her mouth in a sweet, passionate kiss. I slip my hand under her shirt and pull it up. She isn't wearing a bra and so I lean down and take one of her hard nipples in my mouth, twirling my tongue around it. She moans and wraps her hands in my hair. I kiss down her stomach and around her belly button back up to her other breast, which I take in my mouth as well.

"Oh, god, Eddie," she moans as I continue to suck on her.

Eventually, all our clothes end up in a pile on the floor as we passionately make each other one.

When we're done, we lay wrapped in each others arms. I gently stroke Viktoria's face as she lays there with her eyes closed.

"I don't know what tomorrow will hold, Eddie," she whispers to me, "But right now, I know I never want this moment to end, and I love you so much."

Viktoria opens her eyes and leans in to kiss me. I respond right away and then reluctantly pull apart.

"My love, we do need to sleep. I love you too, baby, now let's get some shut-eye," I say to her, snuggling into the bed.

"Of course sweetheart," she says while yawning.

Viktoria then lay her head on my chest and promptly falls to sleep. I look down at her sleeping form and smile. Soon, I too pass out, never feeling happier then I do when I'm with her.

**Adrian POV**

I put the phone down in shock. Rose, sweet little Rose, has been kidnapped. I wonder if she even remembers me? We used to play together when we were really little. My father and her father worked together when we were little. Then my jackass of a father went and betrayed their family, causing them to leave Turkey when Rose was only five and move to the U.S. for her protection and her mother's.

Eventually, it lead to him having to fake his own death just to keep Rose and her mom protected. I haven't talked to Rose since she left Turkey. I know her parents told her awful things about me, so she wouldn't ever try to contact me as she grew older. I broke off all connection with my father after I found out what he did a couple years back, but by then I had already started working for him and had made many connections. Plus, I had a bank account filled to the brim with money. My mother ended up divorcing my dad once I left and took all the money she had as well with her. And boy, was she rich. This just added to my money. Eventually, she married Eddie's dad.

Then two years ago, I was being stupid and following Rose to see how she was doing. It was late at night and she was leaving the bar with Eddie, Viktoria, Christian, and a girl I assumed was Christian's girlfriend. I was hiding in an alley watching her and her sexiness when suddenly someone came up behind me and held a knife to my neck. I elbowed him and made him let go of the knife and was about to beat the crap out of him but suddenly there were two more man there. I backed up out of the alley into the light and Eddie being the always aware person that he is turned around and saw me right as the man grabbed me again. He came to my aid, walking into the alley with his gun raised. The three man backed off right away leaving me with a broken rib and a black eye, but luckily, all my money, and I was alive. Who knew what would have happened if Eddie hasn't been there. He demanded I leave Rose alone after that and I listened to him for the most part. Just having my connections keep an eye on her from then on.

Ever since we were little, I've always had a crush on Rose. She's always been so beautiful and different. Knowing that she probably hates me, and knowing that she might be dead made my stomach churn into knots. I had to rescue my little Rose.

I quickly climbed out of bed, leaving the girl I had brought home with me sleeping soundly in my bed. I grabbed a duffel bag from my closest and then shoved anything I thought I might need in it.

I called in my butler and told him to make sure the girl leaves with everything she needs and make sure she gets home safely. I may be a player but I was still good to the girls.

I then went into the back of my closest and opened my safe were I kept my back up cash and money from different countries. I grabbed a bunch of rubles and shoved them in my bag as well. I think we are set on money now.

All that's left was for me to grab a quick shower and then head off to Montana, which is where Eddie is.

Twenty minutes later I have showered and my jet is waiting for me. I am just about to walk out of the door when I remember the photo of Rose and I right before she left. She was sitting on my shoulders and smiling so beautiful. She was five and I was nine and I knew it was weird to have a crush on her but hey I was only a kid. A kid that never grew up apparently.

I race back to my bedroom and grab the photo. I then hurry to load my bag into the car. I was having my driver take me so I wouldn't have to leave a car there.

Soon I am on board the plane heading towards Montana. I stare out the window at the bright stars and think to myself.

Don't worry Rose, I'm on my way.

* * *

**Look Adrian's here, and too the rescue! Also, Im wondering if y'all like lemons (smutty) scenes, cause I would love to write one but if y'all aren't into that stuff then I won't :) Love y'all, please review and have an awesome week! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey y'all! So this is kinda an exciting chapter! Can't wait to hear y'all's opinion on it, so please please please review! Anyway enjoy :D **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Rose POV**

It's been four days now since I've been locked in here, or at least I think so. It's pretty hard to keep track of anything. Victor doesn't keep me tied up all the time either. Only when he needs to take a video of something else.

My arms are crisscrossed with cuts new and old, as well as my legs and even one across my face. I've stopped struggling against it in hopes to save my energy. They also sometimes play extremely loud irritable static noises just so I can't sleep at night. It's literally driving me insane. I try to keep myself sensible by instead watching carefully every time Victor or Robert come through the door. By now, I have figured out that my room is at the end of a hallway, at the other end is a door leading outside, locked by a keypad. There are three other doors in the hallway. One, I assume, leads to the control room where they keep their weapons and computers and shit. The other two are just living quarters, I think. Victor and Robert obviously aren't used to having a prisoner because they aren't very careful, half the time they leave the door open if they know I'm tied down, giving me plenty of opportunity to find out the things I have.

They feed me two meals a day. Typically just soup, and bread. Enough to sustain me but not enough to give me to much energy. They also bring me a pot three times a day that I get to use as my facilities.

I've noticed that the longer it's been taking my father to respond to them the more agitated they get and they drink more. So I've been keeping my eye out for an opening. Some way to use this to my advantage. Currently, it's one of those times where they aren't keeping me tied to the bed. I'm huddled in the corner of the room nursing a new cut across my thigh. It's not pretty either. I'm surprised I can even put weight on the leg.

I grip the make shift weapon in anger as I think about how badly I want to kill these two. I made the weapon off some loose metal I found on the table. I keep it hidden in my bra because so far, they haven't done anything close to sexual to me.

Suddenly, I hear the sound of the door opening. My stomach tightens in apprehension as I shove the weapon back into my bra. They never come back so soon after torturing me.

I stand up keeping my back pressed against the opposite wall. I'm surprised when a very drunk Victor comes stumbling into the room followed by a pretty drunk Robert. Victor is holding a gun up towards me and I don't move a muscle. Robert is following behind him giggling like the manic he is.

"Look at our gorgeous little doll!" Victor stutters out. I scrunch my nose as the horrible smell of the alcohol reaches me and roll my eyes at his words.

"It's such a shame her father doesn't care enough about her to send anyone for her. Also, where's the brave Dimitri? I would have figured he would have come and rescued you by now because of how heroic he thinks he is. Well, if we don't hear from them soon I guess we will have to deliver them their Rose, in a box," Victor says, walking up to me and shoving the barrel of his gun into my chest.

I stand there taking it, ignoring his cruel words. That's when I notice Robert is draped over the table, passed out and Victor's center of balance is off. Plus, they left the door wide open. I know right then and there this might be my only opportunity to escape.

I quickly grab Victors wrist and twist it around until he drops the gun, screaming in pain. I then knee him in the groin causing him to fall on the ground and curl into a ball. Luckily, Robert is so drunk he hardly flinches at the noise. I reach down and quickly grab the gun. When I was younger my dad thought it be a good idea to teach me to use a gun. Don't ask me why, but I can say I'm a pretty good shot at least.

I flip the safety off on the gun and look down with disgust on my face at the groaning man. I take aim and shoot him in the knee cap. He screams louder than I did when he cut me. I can see tears streaming down his face but I don't feel bad at all. Robert starts stirring so I quickly go over and shove him properly onto the table. I take the straps they used to tie me down and proceed to tie him down to the table. After I'm done, I walk back over to the moaning Victor. Grabbing him roughly by the collar, I drag him out of the room and drop him in the hallway while I search the rooms. I open the first door and see a bedroom and a bathroom. I grab the first bag I see, which luckily is a backpack. I then find a flash light and shove it into the bag, along with a blanket.

Then I make my way into the next room, kicking Victors head on the way. In here, is a kitchen, with a fridge, a microwave and an oven. A small table is there as well. I raid the kitchen grabbing anything non-perishable and shove it into the back pack. I open the fridge and feel relief when I see bottled water in it. I grab four bottles, tossing them into my bag as well.

I then make my way into the last room. I open the doors and I'm greeted with multiple computer screens and maps pasted on the walls with things circled and crossed out. I see a giant map against one if the walls with Turkey, my home country, and a giant circle around Washington D.C. in the U.S.

''What are you up to Victor,'' I think to myself as I examine everything. I sit down at one of the computers and boot it up. Victor surprisingly doesn't have it locked. Probably because he was too drunk to lock it. I start surfing through the files and my eyes go big with horror. Before me are files and files of different plans these two have. Who they are planning on attacking and what they plan on doing to people. I gulp loudly as I find the file on my dad. There's too much in it for me to read right now so I dig around a bunch of draws. I finally come up with a couple of flash drives amazingly enough. I quickly plug them in and download the file into it. That's when I see a file titled Turkish/Washington Destruction. My eyes go big. I'm about to open the file and see when they are going to do but I hear noises coming from the hallway, so instead I quickly copy it onto the other drive I found. It takes about three minutes to finish downloading. The whole time I can gripping the gun, terrified. Finally, it finishes and I yank it out of the computer and stuff it into the bag. I wish I could stay and examine the other files but I know me getting out alive is more important at this point. I walk out of the room and see Victor crawling towards his brother, who is now awake and struggling against the bonds.

"Oh no you don't!" I say to him, grabbing his hair and yanking him back. He yelps and struggles to get away but I hold the gun to his head. "Alright buddy. You're going to give me the code for the door."

"Why the hell would I do that!" he spits out angrily at me.

"Well, let's see, you can give me the code and I'll let you live or you can not and die? Take your pick," I say to him. He spits in my face and I wipe it away keeping my face passive, trying not to let my anger get the best of me before I got what I wanted.

"Shoot me, I don't care!" he says to me and I can tell that he means it. Then I remember how he's always been kind if protective of Robert. Always made sure Robert wasn't around when he was torturing me. That's the key I think to myself.

"Hmm, yeah, you really don't. But how do you feel about me going in there and killing your brother. Or even better, torturing him like you did me? How's that's sound?" I can tell that gets to Victor. His eyes go wide with terror and I can tell he's having an external struggle with himself.

"If you lay a hand on my brother, I will make sure you never live to see the light of day again," Victor says to me, hatred dripping from his voice.

"Well then you better give me the fucking pass code," I demand, my patience wearing thin.

"Fine. It's 0829421," he finally tells me after a long pause where he glances back and forth between where his brother is tied down and me. "You're going to regret this. We will hunt you down and kill you. Painfully. You'll regret the day you were ever born."

"Oh shut up!" I yell at him before I punch him right in the face. His nose starts gushing blood and I leave him lying on the ground. I walk over and punch the code in. Sure enough, it works.

I look back at Victor lying on the ground, moaning from all the pain I've caused. I never knew I could be such a horrible person. I shudder as I look at the mess I made. I close my eyes for a second and take a deep calming breath. Then I turn and leave them behind.

I walk out of the house to find I'm surrounded by forest. Huge trees surround me on all sides except for a small dirt road leading away from the cabin. It's already pretty late in the day, I guess, by the angle of the sun. I decide my best bet is to follow the path and hope it leads me somewhere good.

I take a deep breath and start limping down the road. Now that the rush of adrenaline I felt attacking Victor is gone, all of my wounds start hurting like crazy and my head starts pounding. The fresh wound from earlier today starts bleeding again and I can feel the blood run down my leg. I grimace but keep walking or more like limping down the road.

I don't know how long it's been but I can't see the house anymore and the sun is almost gone. Just a faint light in the horizon. I reach into my bag and pull out the flash light. I send a prayer up to God, or whoever is up there for making Victor and Robert alcoholics. I probably would have died had it none been for that. I hear my stomach grumble in hunger and I reach into the bag and pull out an apple. I slowly munch on it as I continue to make my way down the road. It tastes so sweet and amazing after the past four days of nothing but soup and bread.

Eventually, I feel my body starting to give out and I know I can't go much further. Not with all the damage and blood loss. I shine the flashlight around but only see tree after tree. I decide my best bet would be to risk my luck in the forest.

Painstakingly, I make my way into the forest, swearing every time I trip over something. I feel myself shivering and that's when I realize I'm wearing almost nothing. All I have on is what's left of my pants, which is basically a pair of shorts now and a tank top. Dealing with all the pain, I hadn't realized just how cold it had gotten. I know I'm probably going to end up dying out here but I'm not going to give up with out a fight first.

I finally find a small clearing next to a pond of sorts. I curl up in a soft pile of leaves after checking them for a bug pile or something. I then pull the blanket out of my bag and then use the bag as a pillow. I curl up tightly under the blanket but I can still feel the cold, at least I stopped shivering though. I sigh and hope I don't freeze to death. I close my eyes and lie my head down on the back pack, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**So Rose escaped on her own! Bet y'all were expecting Dimitri to make some heroic rescue right ;) he he. So what do you think is gonna be on the files Rose stole from their computers? What do you think Victor and Robert are plotting? Review :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here ya go! So my updates are probably going to be a little farther apart then normal but I'm crazy busy right now and... I'm obsessing over Supernatural (Destiel! 3) haha anyway, thank you all for your awesome reviews! Sorry for not replying to them personally but I will this chapter! So please review! **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Dimitri POV**

I pound my fist into the table, frustration filling me to the brim. We've been in Russia for three days now and have found basically nothing. Victor and Robert have cut off all contact with the actual mafia and so they are useless. The only good thing is they never turned me in shockingly enough.

The most information we've gotten is that we know they are hidden somewhere in the Siberian forest. That's it though and this is one of the biggest forest in the world making it almost impossible to track anyone down unless maybe we had a helicopter, which we don't.

The only other thing we know is that Abe is getting ransom videos of them torturing Rose. Viktoria has assured him we will rescue her before anything else can happen and that he doesn't need to pay anything. Abe has given us five days to do it. So far we have two days left and we are no where.

Currently, we are all camped out in the living room of my sisters, Sonya and Karolina's house. I really didn't want to get them involved but we ran out of options.

"Have you found out anything else Viktoria? Maybe a signal we can trace? They have to be using something to send the videos to Abe." I ask Viktoria, placing my head on the table.

"I tried that but they are using multiple signals and it never stays active long enough for me to trace it," Viktoria informs me. I can tell she's just as frustrated as me.

Suddenly, a glass bottle slams down on the table and the smell of alcohol fills the room. Without looking up I know who it is.

"Adrian, what do you want?" I say, a sneer in my voice. I hated the fact that this rich, drunk prick was with us. He was just getting in the way and keeping me from getting to my Roza. Wait, no, not mine.

"So ungrateful as always Belikov. You should be a little nicer, I did get you here after all. But whatever, we can bond later. Now though I have some information that might help. It's more than what you have gotten so far."

I slowly sit up and look over to Adrian who is sprawled out on a chair next to me. Sighing I rub my eyes,

"Please share."

Adrian smirks at me,

"Well since you asked so nicely. I just found out that there are some tribal people who live in the forest. Every month a town's person takes them supplies but other than that they are left alone. They aren't very friendly to outside people but maybe we can make a deal and see if they have seen or found anything." Adrian informs us leaning his elbows on the table. I'm surprised by this turn of events. This is really good news. These people probably roam all over the forest and will have seen something. This could finally be the break we need.

"This is amazing Adrian, really, good news. What will it take to meet them?" Eddie asks, walking up to the table from where he was leaning against the wall.

"Well I have a... a.. friend, who is one of the people who makes the monthly deliveries, she said she'll take us to their main camp." Adrian's cheeks turn red and I wonder if this person is more than just a friend.

"Alright well let's go with this. How quickly can you set this up Adrian?" I ask, my excitement picking up at the thought of finding Rose.

"Tomorrow afternoon at the earliest. I wish it could be sooner but we technically aren't allowed to go visit these people so we are going to have to sneak in. This is putting Sydney at risk and so I want to make sure we do this the safest way possible for her. I'm not going to risk her life." Adrian says this a very determined look on his face. I nod my head agreeing. I don't want to put anyone else at risk either.

"Well it's getting late," Viktoria says standing up, "why don't we all go to bed because tomorrow sounds like its gonna be a busy day."

"I'm just going to call Sydney up and ask her to meet us tomorrow morning to plan," Adrian says before hopping out of his chair and heading out on to the porch.

"Alright Viky I'll see you in the morning then. Sleep well, you too Eddie," I say nodding to them both before making my way to the room I'm sharing with Adrian.

I lay down on my bed not even bothering to change. I kick my shoes off and just lay there staring at the ceiling. For the past 4 days, all I can think about is how much I regret having ever gone to Viktoria's house but then at the same time I'm happy I did because I met Rose. Rose. God the poor girl, being tortured to death and it's all my fault. How could I have let something so bad happen to someone so beautiful and innocent.

I've hardly slept the past couple of days because every time I do I have nightmares of Rose being tortured. I wake up covered in sweat and my heart aching. Just to add to it all I think I've fallen for this girl I barely know. Maybe it's because I feel responsible for her, or maybe it's just because of the wonderful connection I felt towards her when we touched.

I sigh and roll over on my side trying to clear me head of all thoughts. I used to be really good at meditation but I'm out of practice. I take deep calming breathes and feel sleep starring to pull me under. I succumb to it and fall blissfully into a dreamless sleep.

**Early morning  
Rose POV**

I'm jolted awake when I hear the sound of a tree branch snapping. I'm disoriented for a second until I realize I'm still lying on the ground by the pond.

I sit up slowly, my whole body aching and hurting. I rub my eyes but it's still too dark to really see anything. I realize I'm shivering again and so I take the blanket and wrap it tightly around me, trying to conserve as much body heat as I can.

I'm just dozing back to sleep when I feel a pair of hands come out of no where and grab me. I try to scream but they cover my mouth before I can. I kick and squirm trying to get away from the person but they are strong and my body is weak. I bring my elbow up and try to make contact with my attackers face. I hear a satisfying grunt as my elbow hits something causing a loud crunching noise. I'm thrown on the ground at that point and someone sits on me holding a knife to me throat. They yell something out and it takes me a second to process what they said because it was in Russian. All I got out of it was something tie her up. I start struggling again but the person presses the knife tighter against my neck. I feel more hands grip me and flip me over tying my hands behind my back. Then they gag me. By now I've used any strength I had and so I just laid there limp knowing I'm probably gonna die anyway.

I close my eyes as I'm tossed over someone's shoulder and carried away. The sun has just reason enough now that I can see the trees and make out my surroundings for the most part. They carry me for what seems like forever. Finally we come out into an opening. I try looking up and around but from my angle over this persons shoulder all I can see are the legs of the people around me. I hear more people calling out to each other in Russian but I'm too tired to attempt to figure what they are saying.

Eventually I hear a door open and I feel them take me into a house. The ground is made of wood so I figure we are in a cabin of some sorts.

Suddenly I'm flipped over and set into a chair. They quickly tie me to the chair before I can even get aware of my surroundings. When they are done tying me down I finally get a chance to see my kidnappers. There are three men and one women. Their clothes are dirty and old but they look warm. The male's hair is cut very short while the women's hair hangs down to her waist. Their faces are scruffy and unkempt. Dirt smears them and they don't smell all the pleasant. Two of them are holding spears, pointed towards me. The woman is standing there flipping a knife in her hand and the third male is just watching me, studying me. I notice his face is all bloody and I figure he's the one I elbowed. I squirm uncomfortable under their gazes.

Suddenly a guy comes storming into the room. The three men quickly stand at attention but the women stays leaning against the wall.

The man walks up to me and rips the gag off of me. He looks me in the eye and says something to me in Russian. All I get out of it, was something what are you doing on this land. I decide to play dumb and not even attempt to answer. Besides my Russian is extremely rusty since I haven't used it since I was little when my dad was teaching me it.

I just look the man in the face with a passive look. Suddenly the girl steps away from the wall.

"Raymond," she says to the man trying to talk to me, "I don't think she understands Russian." I actually perfectly understood that but I pretend to just look confused thinking maybe it will help me in the long run. The man turns away from me and glares at the girl.

"Go get your brother then," he says to her. I watch as she runs out of the room.

One of the other men in the room brings up my backpack and hands it to Raymond. He quickly digs through it. When he doesn't find anything particularly interesting since its mostly just food, he walks over and places it on a table to my left. I take the time while we wait for whoever to look around the room. It's a large square room, with wooden walls. It only contains a table and chairs that all look hand-made. There is one window in the room which sits above the table to my left. I'm facing the door I'm guessing I came in from since that's the door the girl ran out of. There's one other door in the room and it's too my right. There was probably something behind me but I couldn't see nor was I going to attempt to.

Probably about ten minutes of dead silence later, the girl comes back with a tall blond boy behind her. He looks around my age and I wouldn't say he was unattractive either. He smiles kindly at me as he comes in and I almost smile back until I remember where I am.

"Hello, I'm Josh," he says to me in perfect English with a strong Russian accent.

"Rose," I mutter back. Raymond walks up to him and says a couple of things to him but I can't quit make out what he says. Josh nods his head and pulls another chair out and sits down facing me.

"Rose, that is a very pretty name," he smiles again, "However I'm afraid to say it probably won't be much of use anymore unless your reasoning for being in our woods is good. So," Josh takes a knife out and flips it mindlessly in his hand, staring me down, "I suggest you get talking and fast. My father is a very impatient man and we don't like people threatening our peace." He looks at me and smiles again but this time it isn't pleasant and his eyes gleam wickedly at me. I take a deep breath and gulp loudly. Well hell, I get out of one death trap only to fall into another, I think as I try to find a place to start. I decide at this point the best thing will just be the truth.

Taking a deep breath I begin the story that will probably determine whether I live to see another day.

* * *

**If anyone has any questions about like the timeline feel free to PM and ask me :D hope y'all enjoyed this chapter -Take care **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello lovelies! I am terribly sorry for the long time between updates but don't give up on me :) This is a pretty long chapter. It is un-beta so there could be some really stupid mistakes ^^ please please review they will make me post faster! Although I'm getting into exam time at school. Well y'all are awesome enjoy! **

**Disclaimer I don't own anything to do with VA. **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Rose POV**

Back and forth, back and forth I go as I walk around the room, bored out of my mind. The interrogation had gone way better than expected. Apparently Josh believed my story of how I got kidnapped and tortured and the only reason I was in the forest was because I was trying to get away from Victor and Robert.

I breathed a sigh of relief when Josh told me that they believed me. He was however pissed that there were other people in their woods, especially ones that were torturing something as pretty as me. His compliments rolled right off me as I was too tired to care. I was informed that I would have to remain in the cabin until further notice because they were a bit worried how their people would react to me plus the still didn't trust me. Honestly it was fine by me because they provided me with food and even gave me some warmer clothes that were a bit big, and a blanket and pillow so I could sleep.

This was all probably around seven hours ago. Judging by the sun in the sky it was probably around four or so in the afternoon. I had no clue what Josh or Raymond had in store for me. Right after they were sure I wasn't some spy or something, Raymond told the girl in the room, Angeline, to keep an eye on me. She proceeded to glare at me and after giving me food and the blanket, she sat outside the door, ignoring me.

Sighing loudly, I lean against the wall. I had gotten some sleep after they had left me be but now I was awake and restless. There wasn't exactly any sort of entertainment in the room so I was left with pacing and my own thoughts. My body ached all over and the cuts that Victor inflicted were stinging and hurting pretty badly but I chose to ignore the pain.

Rubbing my forehead I think back to how just six days ago I was living a normal life, happy and worry free for the most part. Now I am crushing over a spy that I barely know, I find out my dad is still a live, I get kidnapped and tortured, and who knows what else in my life is a lie. A pounding in my temple starts to form and I rub them trying to relieve the pain. God I am in some deep shit.

I take some deep breathes trying to relax but to no avail. Slightly I send a pray up that someone, anyone, (preferably Dimitri) will show up and get me out of here. A loud yell outside startles me out of my thoughts. I hear someone yelling something about people arriving and how it was too early.

Curiously, I make my way to the door and lean against it trying to make out what they are saying but the voices have died down and I can't hear a thing. Suddenly an anger comes up from out of nowhere and I turn and punch the wall hard, cringing as I feel my knuckle break open and blood gush out. I didn't understand where the sudden anger came from, but my best guess was all the frustration and pain had just built up too much. I hated feeling weak and that's all I have felt these past couple of days.

Walking to the middle of the room, I sit down and cross my legs taking deep breathes and trying to calm myself down, almost like meditating. It seems to work and I feel my heart rate slow down. Who knows how long I was sitting there like that but I am startled out of my little bubble of calmness when I hear multiple voices coming from outside. I try to make out what they are saying but they are speaking very fast Russian and too many voices are speaking at once. Looking down at the floor, I start picking at the wood waiting to see what happens.

A loud crash echo's through the room and I jump up in a defensive position, grimacing as my cuts scream in protest. I look and see the door to the cabin has been thrown open and a man is standing there with a ton of other people behind him. Before I can even register who anyone is, I hear my name being yelled by a very familiar voice and I am being wrapped up in a very large and warm pair of arms. Cradled against the person's large chest I can't figure out who it is until their smell hits me. My body freezes and I feel tears pool in my arms. Instantly my arms wrap around the form and I start bawling my eyes out.

"Shh , it's okay, I've got you," the most beautiful voice ever says to me. I can't help myself, I was just at a loss. My pray came true and now I am wrapped up in Dimitri's arms. He was here, really here! I feel someone start patting my back and I turn a little blinking back my tears to see Viktoria standing next to me, a small smiling on her face. I pull out of Dimitri's arms and throw myself at her not being able to say anything.

"Hey there Rose," she says patting my back, "It's good to see you too, we were so worried." Burying my face in her neck, I continue to cry as my body sags with relief. I am safe! As soon as I register that fact it seems like my body just gives out and I feel myself start collapsing and a blackness engulf me.

"Rose!" multiple voices yell out but I am too far gone to say anything and I completely pass out.

**Dimitri POV (Same day)**

I wake up early the next day but apparently not early enough. Going downstairs, I find everyone already at the table, as well as some girl I didn't know who I only assumed to be Sydney.

"Ah good you're up," Viktoria say's smiling to me and sliding a plate of black bread over to me, "We were just going over the plans for today." Yawning, I just nod my head in response and glance over at the clock. Geezes! It's almost ten o-clock!

"Why did you let me sleep so let?" I ask Eddie, sitting down next to him.

He just shrugs his shoulders, "You haven't slept much recently and we figured you could use the rest. Beside we were just working on the plans for the day which is easy enough to explain to you."

I nod my head in response and then turn to look at Sydney as she explains what's going to happen.

"Alright guys, we are going to leave at 1 to head out there. I will be waiting for you at the edge of the town in a black SUV. You will need to come in two groups so you don't look suspicious. After that it will be about a two hour drive before we reach the campsite. Now I am going to warn you these people are going to be harsh. They are going to question us and maybe even try to push us around." She stops and eyes Dimitri, taking in his size, "Well maybe not all of us," she says grinning. "Anyway, we should try to do as they say to the best of our ability. Also it would be advised to let me do most of the talking. I know these people and I can almost understand how they think. Most of them do not understand English and will get mad if you speak it around them, so if you don't know Russian keep your mouth shut and if you do well… still keep your mouth shut." We all grin a little at that comment. "As soon as we get the info we need we will leave. Do not let any of them persuade you into doing something else, like eating with them or even bigger, fight with one of them. Everyone got that?" Sydney says, looking around the table at all of us getting a nod from us. "There is one last thing… I am going to need one of you to stay behind. If I show up with too many people, they will take it as a threat. Bringing three of you along is going to be hard enough."

Frowning, I look around the table at the face of everyone. None of us wanted to stay behind that was obvious. I knew who had to be though and it wasn't going to be easy to convince him to stay. Sitting next to Sydney is Adrian a determined look on his face.

"Adrian," I start but am interrupted right away.

"NO! Absolutely not! I am going! I got us this far, I am going to finish this," Adrian yells, slamming a fist onto the table. Wow, I had never seen him so mad or determined. He was typically always so laid back. I could relate to what he was saying though, I never liked to start something and then leave it unfinished.

"Adrian, I get that, I wish you could come along too, but if someone has to stay behind it should be you," he goes to cut me off again but I hurry and continue, stopping him, "Look, Eddie, Viktoria, and I are all trained for this sort of thing for the most part. Plus, on the very, very unlikely chance we find Rose, she is going to probably be a complete mess and the last time you guy's saw each other it wasn't on the best of terms. If she saw you now it could just add to the stress. I am sorry really but it is for the best." I watch Adrian and see he is about to retort but the fire dies in his eyes and he slumps back against the chair defeated.

"I guess you have a good point," he grumbles, "Fine I will stay behind."

Sydney smiles kindly and pats Adrian on the knee, leaning over and placing a sweet kiss on his cheek. This causes Adrian to smile and he perks up almost right away.

"Okay well I am going to head out to get things ready," Sydney says standing up.

"I will walk you out," says Adrian following Sydney to the front door.

"See you guys soon!" she calls out before leaving with Adrian.

The rest of us just sit around the room in silence for a bit. Before Eddie finally breaks the silence, "Well I guess we don't have much to do until later. We still have around two and a half hours before we need to meet up with Sydney."

"We should probably leave around twelve to make sure we get to the outskirts of town on time," Viktoria says. I just nod my head in response. "Until then, I am going to go check in with Abe so he doesn't make me his next victim." Viktoria shudders at the thought and gets up to leave, Eddie following her.

I am left alone at the table, munching slowly on some black bread. Sitting there at the table, I think of all the outcome that tonight could bring. A small part of me hoped that maybe, just maybe, Rose will be waiting for us at the camp. It was stupid though and I berated myself for getting my hopes up.

Going over to the couch, I pick up one of my western novels and let myself escape for a bit. Soon, twelve o-clock swings by and we grab a quick lunch before heading out. We didn't take much with us accept for some knives hidden in our clothing.

45 minutes later we arrive at the outskirts of the town and spot Sydney's black SUV off to the side of the road on a barely visible path. We all climb into the SUV, Viktoria and Eddie in the back with me riding shot gun. I figure Sydney is going to back up and continue on the main road but she doesn't. Instead she continues a long the barely visible path. I grip the seat hard as the car bounces around and I feel like I am on a rollercoaster. Eddie and I both let out manly grunts as we hit bumps and Viktoria curses under her breathe, while Sydney seems completely unfazed by the bumpy ride.

A terrifying and horrible two hours later, we arrive on the outskirts of what looks like a little village. Parking the car behind some trees, we quietly climb out of the car and follow Sydney. She walks up to some guy holding a dangerous looking knife but Sydney looked unfazed by it. She says something to the man and he quickly turns and runs off.

Turning towards the three of us, Sydney beckons us forward. We join her and all stand there waiting. Suddenly we hear some yelling and the guy comes running back to us.

"Follow me please, Raymond will see you," he says in Russian. Sydney just nods her head and we follow the man silently. Looking around I see tons of little cabin looking buildings. Everything is made of wood and in the center of all the cabins is a giant bonfire. People are gathered around it cooking food and boiling water. Other people are walking around with scary looking tools and some carry baskets filled with who knows what. Everyone looks pretty dirty and the clothes all look home made. Some of the guys look pretty intimidating even to me.

We follow the man to a large cabin where we see two other guys standing by it.

"Good afternoon Raymond," Sydney greets the older of the two men.

"Hello, why are you here Sydney? It is not time for your typical delivery," the Raymond guy says while eyeing Eddie and me down.

"I am sorry to bother you Raymond but this is of great importance. A friend of ours was kidnapped about five days ago and we have good reason to believe the kidnappers are hiding our friend in these woods somewhere. I know you would never let anything happen to your precious forest, so I was wondering if you have found anything out of place?" Sydney asks Raymond politely, keeping her eyes down cast the whole time.

I watch a spark of recognition go through both of the men's eyes as Sydney explains our problem. They definitely knew something alright. It takes all my self control not to just step forward and demand to know what they know.

"Well, well, well, what a coincidence you showed up today. We did in fact find something but I need to know what we will get in return for the information we have to provide?" Raymond say's smirking smugly. I feel my fist clench but Viktoria places a calming hand on my arm.

"We will provide you with whatever you need. Just name your price. This girl means a lot to us." Sydney says it with as much passion as she can manage considering she has never even met Rose.

"Hmmm, give me a second please," Raymond says turning to the other men, or really boy standing next to him. They start whispering to each other in hushed voices.

"Don't move," Sydney whispers back to us, barely moving her head.

We stand there for what feels like hours but we probably only a mere twenty minutes or so. Finally Raymond turns back to us.

"I have discussed it with my son and we will give you Roza if you promise to let us do what we want with the people who kidnapped her. We currently have all of them here. We found Roza this morning, curled up in a ball almost frozen to death. We brought her back, interrogated her and found out about Robert an Victor. I then sent out a search party who found the two trying to escape from the cabin they were obviously using as their hide out. So yes, we will give you Roza, if we get to do what we see fit with the kidnappers." Raymond tells us, an evil glint in his eyes causing all of us to shudder.

I feel my heart soar and a smile spread across my face. Rose was safe and alive! We had found her. I can't control myself any longer, "It is a deal! Now where is she?"

Raymond chuckles at me eagerness and nods his head to his son.

"Follow me," he says to us and we hurriedly comply. We walk almost out of the little village to another small cabin with a girl sitting outside it.

"They are here to see Roza," the boy says to the girl who jumps up.

"No one is allowed in," she says.

"Well that has changed now, father's orders, so move aside Angeline."

"No, not unless I hear it for myself," the Angeline girl says, her face set in a grimace.

I need to see Rose now, so not caring what happens I push past the boy and march up to the stubborn bitch.

"I do not give a fuck what you want, I am going to see Roza and you cannot stop me." The girl stands there gapping at me and I push past her practically running to the door.

Throwing it open I find my Roza standing in the middle of the room. My chest contracts with pain as I see how much of a mess she is and I knew it was probably worse under the clothes. I walk quickly to her and wrap her up in my arms. I feel her shudder and warm wet tears start flowing down her face.

"Shh , it's okay, I've got you," I say to her rubbing her back gently. How could life be so cruel to let something like this happen to someone so beautiful? Viktoria walks up next to me and pats Rose's back. Rose sees her and pulls out of my arms to go to Viktoria. I stand there watching them when suddenly Rose collapses. I manage to catch her before she hits the floor, yelling out her name in the process.

Gently, I cradle her in my arms. I guess the stress has finally caught up to her. Raising a hand to her forehead I almost pull back shocked at how warm it is. She's running a major fever.

"We need to get her to a hospital now." I say to Eddie who has joined us.

"But Dimitri, won't they ask questions as to why she is in this state?" Viktoria asks worried

Dimitri shakes his head, "I honestly doubt it as long as you have the money to pay the bill without question."

"Alright then let's go," Eddie says pushing us towards the door. I hurry, almost running back to the car leaving everyone else behind. I was terrified that even though we had found Rose, we hadn't actually rescued her yet.

"Come on Rose hang in there, please, baby. I can't lose you now."


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG I am so so so so so so so so so very sorry it is taking me so long to update! School ends in a month and I promise that as soon as it is over I will be updating weekly for you guys! Thank you so much for sticking with this story! Also I am so so sorry this chapter is so short! I am honestly just a little stuck on where to go, so please review and tell me what you think! Also I would love to know where you guys would like me to take this? Once again you guys are all awesome and I love you. **

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

**Dimitri POV **

The walls felt like they were slowly closing in on me, and my chest felt too tight. My feet make scraping noises as I pass back and forth across the waiting room. We have been at the hospital for three hours now and I still have not been allowed in to see Rose.

As soon as we arrived after rescuing her, the nurses took her to the back right away telling Viktoria, Eddie, and I to stay in the waiting room. An hour passed with no news and I was getting restless, my knee bouncing up and down as I waiting impatiently for some sort of news. Another hour passed, which is when Adrian showed up at the hospital bringing food with him. I couldn't eat though as my stomach just felt like one giant knot. It is now the third hour of waiting and I don't know how much more I can take before I just barge my way back there and demand to know If Rose is okay.

"Dimka?" Viktoria's soft voice breaks through the dead silence of the room, "Why don't you sit down? You're going to wear a hole in the floor and your pacing isn't going to make this go any faster."

I shoot Viktoria a glare and she backs off right away. I continue my pacing feeling a little bad because this wasn't her fault, but there was just no way I could sit down right now.

Finally as the fourth hour approaches a doctor comes out.

"Hello, I am Dr. Krushnic, I assume you're here for Rose," the dark haired doctor says looking at me with startling blue eyes. I just nod my head yes. "Well, Rose is stable now. I honestly am surprised she is alive with the injuries she has sustained. She has major blood loss, frost bite on some of her toes, although we were able to save them. Also the many lacerations she has sustained were infected. We are treating her right now with antibiotics but there is still a risk of this becoming blood poising or something else that is life threatening. You were lucky to get her in here before the infections spread, so she should be fine. She was also pretty dehydrated and malnourished. We have cleaned her up the best we can, stitched up what we could, and done imaging to check for internal damage. She is still asleep right now, and there is no saying when she will wake up because my guess is now that she knows she is safe her mind has shut down to give her body time to heal. I do not know what happened but judging by how a lot of those lacerations were not new this was going on for awhile. Meaning she was put under so much stress there is no telling when she could wakeup. You may go back and see her now. " Dr. Krushnic smiles at me, but all I can do is breathe a sigh of relief that Rose was probably going to be okay.

"Well lead the way then Doc." I say indicating with my head for him to show us the way.

I feel Viktoria, Eddie, and Adrian following close behind me as we make our way back to Rose's room. We walk in and I choke a little when I see her laying in the bed, wrapped up in bandages, tubes and wires running out of her. "Oh Roza," I whisper under my breath, while I make my way over to her bedside. I grab the nearest chair and pull it up to her bed side, taking her cold hand in mine. The others gather at the foot of the bed and I look up to see a couple tears rolling down Viktoria's cheeks. Eddie holds her close and the three just stand there not saying anything.

After awhile Eddie finally speaks up, "Now that we know she is going to be alright I think we should head back to the house and get some much needed sleep. It is almost four in the morning. We can come back once we've rested and changed." Viktoria just nods her head in agreement, and Adrian pats Rose gently on the foot before leaving the room.

"No, I am going to stay here. Someone should be here in case she wakes up." I say looking at Eddie. I can see in his eyes how much he wants to protest the idea but he doesn't. Instead he just nods his head and leads my exhausted sister out of the room.

Once they are all gone I turn back to Rose and rub her hand softly with my thumb. "Rose… Roza… I.. I am so sorry," I feel my throat getting tight and tears that I have been holding back start to threaten to break through. I caused this, this is my entire fault. She would never have been in this mess if it wasn't for me.

The longer I sit there the more set I become on what I am going to do next. It hurts, it hurts so much thinking about it but I know it is the right choice.

As soon as Rose is healed up and I know she is going to be okay, I am going to leave her life forever and she will never hear from me again. Hopefully she will go back to have as normal of a life as possible.

I set my mind to this plan and I sit there just watching her because I know I won't have much more time to do it. Gently I bring her hand up to my lips and kiss it.

I don't know when but I eventually slip off to sleep, my head resting next to our still interlocked hands.

* * *

**Wow! So tell me what you think about Dimitri's plan to leave Rose? And aren't we all happy Rose is probably going to be okay! :D**

**Once again I am so so so so sorry for the really short update and how long it is taking me to update! I promise with all my heart the next one will be way way way longer. I love you guys so much! **

**Also, if anyone can figure out what famous actor I took the Dr's name from (No it doesn't involve VA) I will love you forever and might even add you into my story or something awesome like that XD **


End file.
